Fang Fetish
by lost in corde meo
Summary: Because who would have known that Haruno Sakura, Konoha's rising top-medic, who prided herself in ignoring and preventing the advances of rogue flirts like himself, had a fang fetish?


_**A/N:**Hello There! Geez, you know the first time I ever wrote for fanfiction it was Kibasaku fic, and then I became an amendment Itasaku fan and that's all I ever wrote or read? But alas, Kibasaku as started to grow on me again...and thus, this little one-shot was born! Also, this was not beta-ed, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors._

_**Title:** Fang Fetish_

_**Word Count:**1912 (Not my longest...but meh, it IS a one-shot)_

_**Summary:** Because who would have known that Haruno Sakura, Konoha's rising top-medic, who prided herself in ignoring and preventing the advances of rogue flirts like himself, had a fang fetish?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

"Can I see them?"

Inuzuka Kiba blinked at the pink haired female currently sitting at his right side on the grassy sidelines of training field eight. He stared in confusion at the little woman beaming up at him.

"Eh, what?"

Haruno Sakura chuckled at his clear puzzlement, shaking her head.

"Your fangs." She elaborated, pointing at his mouth.

To say that Kiba was a bit surprised, was an understatement, he was currently flabbergasted out of his usual grinning self.

Whilst it was not normal that Inuzuka Kiba would train with Team Seven, which was why he and the pinkette were currently sitting on the sidelines together, having just finished sparring, and were now watching Sasuke and Naruto, the young Inuzuka was perplexed by her sudden question.

Here, she had just finished healing his dislocated shoulder, curtsey of her insane, inhuman strength, to which he had been flirting mindlessly as he always did with any attractive female, when she had suddenly launched the question on him.

It wasn't as though he was shy about them. Many a female had asked to see his fangs, in which he flashed his toothy, canine grin and sent their hearts aflutter.

It was the fact that _she_, the woman who had shot down every-single-one of his flirty, more than friendly advances, either threatening to dismember him or punt him to Suna every time he made some coquetry remark, or his hands might have 'accidentally' wandered south, had asked such a question.

Kiba mentally shook himself, glancing at her sparkling emerald orbs. Her question was innocent. One of child-like curiosity. But what had him was, why the sudden interest?

His prolonged silence had unnerved her, he realized belatedly, for the feisty little female turned in an uncharacteristic show of fluster.

"Sorry, I know that was kinda out of the blue." she apologized quickly. Her embarrassment only confused the young Inuzuka further, for she was never this shy around him. If anything all she ever did, was threaten to tear his limbs off. Admittedly, he probably deserved it most of the time. But Sakura, Embarrassed?

"Not at all. I was just a bit surprised." Kiba grinned, making a point to flash his Cannines in a wolfish show.

Sakura blinked, her eyes rounding in wonderment, which had his stomach doing a funny little flip at her undivided attention. It was so unlike her.

Not that Kiba was complaining. Known universally as a ladies man, he certainly wasn't going to whine about having one Haruno Sakura's wholly innocent attention on him.

His grin turned a bit smug. His male ego boosting at her look of admiration at his teeth. Who would have thought that the great Haruno Sakura, Head medic of the Konoha general Hospital, was entranced by a pair of fangs?

"Like em?" he threw her a suggestive wink, which instantly pulled the pinkette from her stupor. The nineteen year old scowled at the vamp of a male.

"They're certainly...interesting," she said slowly. "But don't go getting all cocky and indecent about it."

With that, the pink-haired medic-nin picked herself up, and joined her teammates in another spar.

Leaving a smirking Inuzuka in her wake, absent-mindedly petting Akamaru on the head.

* * *

It happened again...well, not exactly. It was some time later, nearly four months, to be exact. He had been in for his physical check-up, and had just finished pulling his shirt on, Sakura shaking her head at his improper remark about a lock on her office door, and the low examining table, when she had suddenly turned, clipboard in hand and saw him flashing that toothy grin at her, all in his not-so-innocent flirtatious mood.

"Can I feel them?"

His brain had stuttered to a stop, brow quirking in confusion. What was with this woman and her way of never elaborating on a question, and always asking them so randomly? And why did she make everything sound so dirty? Maybe she was just too innocent to notice that she worded things in weird ways.

But her small, perhaps too sweet smirk, made him think otherwise. mayhap Haruno Sakura was not as innocent as she feigned to be.

"Your fangs, I mean." She continued, once again looking an innocent girl.

Kiba swallowed, again a bit surprised. In fact, her wide gaze easily had him unnerved. Which was saying something. His dark, golden eyes followed the trail of her fingertips as she brushed feathery pink locks behind her ear, waiting expectantly for his answer.

Now this was something no female, or...anyone, for that matter, had ever asked him. He smirked, his cat-like eyes narrowing in an almost predatory look as he nodded.

If the medic-nin had noted his sudden change in stance and aura, she didn't seem to show it. She took the two steps that separated them, and he found her soft body so near to his hard, muscled one, that he could practically feel her body heat. Her scent, which was something that never escaped his notice, especially these days, rolled over him, her feminine smells causing his senses to go hazy for a moment.

He wanted to hook an arm around her waist and drag her flush against to him, feeling bit more than possessive in that moment. But he restrained himself, blaming his sudden change of mood on the fact that spring had his canine instincts roaring to life.

She wasn't his mate, she was his comrade. And no matter how much she mildly tolerated his flirting, he knew that she would punch him through a wall if he pulled her against him.

No matter how tempting it was...especially since he was still sitting on the examination table, which would give him perfect access to lower his head to that silky, white column of her throat and neck...

"Well, you have to open your mouth, baka." Sakura's irritated voice easily pulled Kiba from his less than honorable thoughts and back to the present. Smirking down at her, he let his gaze travel the length of her small, defined jaw, now clenched in slight aggravation.

"Eager are we?" he teased, causing that fiery spark in her eyes to ignite.

"Just show me your teeth will you?" Sakura snapped. Well, her embarrassment from four months ago had certainly vanished.

Chuckling lowly, that devious smirk on his face, he parted his lips and allowed his fangs to once again capture her attention.

The look on her face sent a jolt spiraling through his being, and he unconsciously tensed his muscles. What was it with her and that look that sent a thousand signals scattering through his body, nearly causing his brain to have a meltdown?

She leaned forward, unaware that they were now the barest of two inches apart, her head tilted up, her soft breath fanning across his lips as she stared at his fangs in child-like amazement.

Luscious lips parted slightly in an 'o' as her soft fingertip grazed the point of his right fang, her eyes widening, lashes fluttering.

Was the woman trying to kill him?

Did she honestly not see how much it was taking to restrain himself? If he hadn't known better he would have thought that Haruno Sakura, chaste, innocent, Sakura, was trying to seduce him.

His self control nearly snapped when her left hand landed on the table grazing his left thigh for support as she lean closer, inspecting his fangs, her fingertips unintentionally brushing his lips as she continued to probe his fang.

She couldn't _not_ know what she was doing! The way she was leaning close to him, her body angled so perfectly. It was imposable for a woman to be _that _innocent.

But then, the only alternative to her being completely oblivious, was that she was actually _flirting_ with him. But that was impossible, considering his track record with her and how many times he laid the moves on her only to get shot down by the 'No-nonsense' woman.

He inhaled sharply when she angled her head further upwards. Alright, enough was enough. He wouldn't be able to take any more without losing control.

Unintentional or not, Sakura was doing things to him that were sending his senses haywire. And had it not been _Sakura_ who was doing it to him, he would have already had her pinned against the examination table.

But alas, Intensive Care was _not_ somewhere he wanted to be _ever_ again.

Sakura drew back sharply, letting out a hiss of pain when he bit down on her finger. In one swift move, the medic had backed nearly across the room, holding her bleeding appendage in her mouth, sucking the blood clean.

"What was that for?" She growled, removing her finger from her lips and apply pressure with her other fingers.

Kiba grinned, glad to be back in control of the proximity, and to be the one who was _supposed_ to be doing the flirting.

"I never said I wouldn't bite." He flashed his canines at her again, licking her blood off his fang, and saw a ripple of some repressed emotion shift through her. His grin widened, turning predatory and wolf like again.

"That was uncalled for." she huffed, applying minimal chakra to close the small cut, while obviously trying to regain her control on the situation.

"You should know better than to play with a dog's teeth." he quipped.

Sakura merely raised a slender brow, frowning in response.

"Your exam is finished Inuzuka-san, you may go." Sakura finally informed turning her back to the smug looking man, now all but lounging on her table. Kiba shifted off the table, unbeknownst to the female.

"Very well, _Haruno_-san, but I hope my little bite won't inhibit you from _examining _me just as thoroughly in the future." He whispered huskily in her ear, coming so close from behind that his chest brushed her back.

He felt her small tremble and smirked against her hair. This was more like it. He was in control. _He_ was the flirt, not her.

"Inuzuka," Sakura intoned sweetly, tensing when his fingers massaged a small pattern on the small of her back. "Do you wish to keep your hands?"

It was her spike of chakra that eventually made his release his hold on her. Holding his hands up and still grinning, Kiba backed up to the door.

"My apologies Sakura-chan, I was simply trying to read my files from over your shoulder."

"Hmm, Why don't you leave that to me." she muttered, all the while glaring dagger into his forehead.

"Of course." with a soldier like solute, he grinned cheekily at her, and disappeared through the open doorway, his finely attuned ears picking up on the "That man." hissed quietly by the female medic, as he sauntered down the hall.

Despite his attempts to dislodge Sakura's odd, somewhat shifting behavior, their encounter stayed with for the rest of the day, and well into the week.

She seemed to be changing in demeanor so quickly that it was hard for the Inuzuka to decide whether she actually _had _been flirting, or if it was just his imagination. For she had snapped back into her medic-mode so fast that Kiba was wondering if perhaps he was simply reading what he wanted to read out of it.

The young man shook his head. No matter her intentions, it was clear that Sakura had an unnatural interest in his fangs. And if her shiver had been of any indication, she _had_ reacted to his sudden closeness.

Kiba grinned, perhaps he would have to explore her fang fetish more thoroughly...at a later date.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there you have it, short and sweet. I truly forgot how much I love writing KibaSaka...I really should do it more often, considering that I find this pairing is sorely lacking in number of fics...well here's one more for ya fandom!_

_Anyhoo, thank-you so very much for reading my mindless ramblings. In all honesty, I haven't watched Naruto, or written Kiba in such a long time, so I hope he wasn't too OOC._

_Flames, criticism, yadda, yadda, yadda, are always welcome, (They make me laugh, and rewrite) I find it flattering that someone would take time to flame me...but I don't know if I've ever gotten flamed ?-?_

_I kinda want to know what that feels like..._

_I like uplifting reviews as well, of course (I don't know who doesn't) Although now that I've said that bit about the flames, I have the sneaking suspicion that you lovely readers are just going to flame me for the fun of it...ha ha, that's what I'd do ;)_

_There may just be a **Sequel** in the works. Of course, it depends on the response I get..._

_Once again, thank-you for your time and have a happy 2013!_

_~Lost in corde meo._


End file.
